


The Need

by TheEvangelion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Kara Danvers, Dom Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Omega Kara Danvers, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion
Summary: Alpha Lena/Omega Kara — Kara has just had a baby and their first heat postpartum is coming fast and hot. Creative problems require creative solutions for the couple, and Lena is anything but gentle with her woman of steel. (Anal, lactation, knotting, biting.)





	The Need

The sun was high in the sky and dazzling the road, and the highway was inundated with people. The traffic pulled slowly, chugging for a bit, then stalling to a halt. It would be like this for at least seven miles if the woman on the radio announcing the collision ahead was to be trusted. The passengers in the rear cab of the sleek town car had plenty to do to fill the time. There were phone screens in hand, computers on laps, communications and official statements underway. The boss just sighed and stared out of the window, flustered and only growing all the more flustered by the state of things.

“Cancelled your four o’clock,” Jeanie peered over her seat and handed a tablet with something on the screen that needed a digital signature. “The press team is asking if you want to make a personal statement to reporters this evening or if they should quietly release the news on the website?”

“You know, my brother once said there was no such thing as bad press.” Lena forced a small smile as she signed the screen and passed it back. “But now that L-Corp stock is plummeting, I’m inclined to disagree.”

“It will blow over,” the analyst sat in the front seat spoke up, she took the tablet from Jeanie and sighed. “I’m running the numbers and the share price is already starting to plateau. Most of the damage was the Russians short-selling the majority of their stock. Luckily, an investor just bought a billion dollars worth of L-Corp shares. The market price is stabilising.”

“Who was it?” Lena furrowed her brow.

“You.” The analyst smiled and turned the tablet back around. “Thanks for your signature.”

The headache intensified with immediacy. Lena reached up and rubbed where her temples and prestinely tied back hair met, inhaling deeply. This broke at least three financial trading regulations that she could think of off the top of her head, and to compound the stress, her brother and mother had managed to release a joint-manifesto from their separate top security prisons outlining their political ambitions upon release. On top of all of that Lena was coming into rut, which meant Kara was coming into heat, alone, in pain, and with a newborn to take care of for good measure. 

The inability to make any of it instantaneously better was infuriating.

“Lena, urgent call for you.” Jeanie reached over the headrest again to pass the phone to the grumbler.

Lena dismissively waved her hand and peered out the window in thought. “Tell them I’m too busy.” Today was not a good day to be the CEO, although there were rarely good days if truth be told. Manageable was at the top end of the mean average.

Jeanie pulled a face. “Far be it from me to tell you what to do… but I really think you’re going to want to take this call…”

Lena rolled her eyes and snatched the phone, bristling and immediately suspicious that one of her immediate relatives had obtained a satellite phone purely to gloat. She brought the phone to her ear and her voice became tight. 

“This better be damn important—”

“Your daughter is smiling.” Kara interrupted the bad mood with abundant chirpiness. “Are you smiling, little girl? Are you smiling for Momma?” She singsonged at their tiny one.

“Oh goodness!” Lena relaxed instantaneously and juggled the phone between her ear and shoulder, lifting the lid of her laptop so the inevitable pictures in their iMessage conversation could be cooed over. “Is it a big smile or a little smile?” She grinned in anticipation, clicking and scrolling.

“A big one, she’s in a good mood. I saw the news bulletin and I thought you might need a pick-me-up.”

“Yeah, about that.” Lena closed her eyes and sighed. “Apparently there’s at least one mole in the lab. How Lilian received copies of the research I’m still not sure but she knows L-Corp has the power to chemically suspend non-human abilities and it’s splashed all over every screen I’m looking at. Just in case you haven’t unmuted the news, there’s your recap of my day.”

“The news was unmuted,” Kara assured.

“It wasn’t the way I wanted the public to find out, to say the least.” 

“Well, you’re a genius and people were bound to find that out sooner rather than later.” Kara remained a force of calm. “The technology has the potential to do lots of good. Just look at us, at little Ellis. You’re going to save and change lives with it.”

“The Alien Rights Coalition doesn’t see it that way.” Lena worried to the only person she felt capable of talking her worries through with. “They’re saying it’s the first step towards a genetic holocaust and I don’t think my last name helps matters...” The headache intensified.

“The technology could be dubious in the wrong hands, but—luckily for all of us—it’s in yours. And your application of the technology will help alien moms have full-term pregnancies, Lena!” Kara trailed with the sheer amazement of it. “Sunlight makes my body invulnerable to change, Ellis never would have been able to grow to full-term if you didn’t figure out a way to suspend my powers, just for a little while.” She heard Kara smile. “Thank you for that by the way, our little girl is the best gift you’ve ever given me and that’s taking into account the signed Spice Girls world tour poster you got me for my birthday.”

“Well thank you for giving her to me, too.” Lena smiled.

“So, in other news.” There was a small, thoughtful pause. “I’m getting moody which means I might need the _chicken_ to come home to _roost_ sooner rather than later… I know you’re having a terrible day but maybe that’s all the more reason for you to sneak home early?” It was said with an air of optimism.

“Is that codeword for what I think it’s codeword for?”

“Leen, I don’t want to talk about what we do in the bedroom in front of our sweet, innocent, adorable, tiny little—”

“Understood.” Lena cleared her throat and shifted her eyes toward the staffers who were pretending not to eavesdrop. The Alpha rubbed her temple and looked up with pursed crimson lips, sighing and a little foggy from the current warfare of her own hormones. “I don’t know if we’re ready for that yet. You remember what the doctors said, Baby…” If the doctors weren’t direct enough about the whole thing, the stitches that were still holding things together down there were pretty clear on the matter. “I can take a suppressant?” Lena offered as an afterthought.

“I don’t want you to take a suppressant.”

“The nausea only lasts for an hour, I don’t mind.” Lena reasoned, tucking the phone deeper between her chin and shoulder as the forward motion of the car picked up with a bit more consistency.

“I **don’t** want you to take a suppressant.” Kara emphasised it, her voice low and stern, her intention to make the big boss shut up and listen successful in execution. “It’s our first cycle since my body has been mine again and I want us to enjoy it. Can this be our good thing that we look forward to today? Please?”

The big boss did need a good thing to look forward to.

“Let me think about it?” Lena waned slightly.

“Love you, honey.” Kara’s voice scaled upwards again back into the happy range, crisis averted. “You love Momma too, little girl? You wanna say bye to Momma?” Lena smiled at the way Kara sounded when she cooed.

“Give her a kiss from me, I love you too.” Lena smiled and ended the call.

Confused and slightly horny, Lena followed through on her word. The journey back to the National City, the brief jaunt from the car up the steps of the L-Corp building, dodging photographers and thrusted out microphones the entire short distance, all the way up to the top floor executive suite where a roundtable of important stakeholders was already underway, the only thing Lena found time to muse on was what making love to her wife sans pregnancy would look like. From a logistical standpoint, difficult and bumpy with newness considering Kara was still healing and rendered chemically human. From a personal standpoint, exciting and all the more delicious because of it.

“Lena?” The chief economist, Charles, cleared his throat midway through the presentation. “Are you following?” His eyes darted back to the forecast charts on the board.

The boss realised, despite her best efforts, that she was not presently a boss at all. She was a lovesick teenager, chewing the lid of her pen, tapping her Louboutin heel incessantly against the floor, thinking more about the newness of her wife’s changed body than the pressing matter of the PR shitstorm that could unseat her executive position before sundown. Lena swallowed and inhaled sharply, glancing at the forecast points, her quick mind for numbers doing the rest.

“I’m following, I’m just not trusting the current predictions.”

“You don’t?” Charles scoffed a bit. “Lena you headhunted me straight out of Washington because I’m very good at what I do.”

Lena smiled slightly and lifted her brow. “I remember,” she agreed.

“Then I would love to know where your concern stems from?” His hand found his hip.

“The data is still so new that we won’t be able to tell between the qualitative and anomalous points for a while yet.” Lena shrugged and pulled it out of her ass. “It feels reductive basing an economic forecast for the next two years mostly on twelve hours worth of events.”

“The numbers don’t lie,” Charles insisted.

“You’re right and they don’t, but people do. The Russians dumped their stock to destabilise our market position, every news outlet from here to Al Jazeera is running with nothing but rumour-fuel about our corporate direction, and I know it feels safer to sit in this room and worry over numbers from last year, over what numbers might look like next year, but there is a blazing inferno outside and we’re the firefighters who need to put it out.” The chief reclaimed her air of authority. “I think we should move the product launch up to Monday and get out ahead of this thing. Thoughts?”

Charles sighed and nodded a bit. “Getting out ahead might work… with a delicate hand.”

“You don’t think I should take up too much spotlight?” Lena became hopeful that it might give her some spare time to get other things done.

The Head of PR chipped in, a decisive expression only growing all the more fervent as she considered things. “I think getting an alien face out there to talk on the moral and ethical points of the technology presents a better opportunity to turn this around.”

“I agree.” Lena nodded and tried not to seem too pleased. “There’s at least a hundred reporters outside hoping to catch a glimpse of me. It might be best if I go home for the weekend and stay out of the way. I don’t think footage of me declining comment for the next few days is going to score any points.”

“It’s your call, nobody wants to force you out of the picture.” Jeanie reassured.

“I can work from home. The world is tired of Luthors, let’s give them a few days respite.” Lena nodded decisively.

If the world anticipated one thing it was that the ever-manicured, coiffed, pristinely dressed, most powerful woman in National City, would not be making a quick get away from the underground garage in a dinged Honda Accord. The baseball cap and sunglasses helped matters, Lena was certain of it as she pulled onto the freeway without the slightest hint of a pursuit.

The office had been left in a strange sense of coordinated mayhem, the staffers aware of what needed doing, the interns darting out on a coffee run for what was about to be the latest all-nighter in L-Corp history, the executives all bustling in and out of meeting rooms ready to demonstrate their weight in salt. It was a sight that didn’t leave Lena with much concern at all, frankly, the opposite was true. And the intern who bore the most resemblance to her, new and fresh out of engineering school with the tuition loans to show for it, was more than happy to switch clothes to aid the escape plan and get a new dress and a pair of Louboutins out of the deal.

Lena couldn’t remember the last time she wore jeans and a plain cotton t-shirt, but the lack of Spanx was doing wonders for her personal comfort. She shifted in her seat and cranked down the window, another first for a long time, and the cool breeze helped soothe the slick sheen of sweat that formed over her skin. Lena turned up the radio and drove like a bat out of Hell down the freeway.

The phone rang.

“Well hello, love of my life.” Lena tucked it between her shoulder and jaw, a slackened grin forming in the corners of her mouth. “You need me to pick something up?”

“You see the seatbelt next to you?” Kara’s tone was stern.

“I do?” The grin tapered.

“That. Use it please.”

“I am?” It was a white lie, her body was starting to sting a bit.

“I’m watching you on Fox 61. No, you’re not.”

“What do you—” Lena stopped and looked out the window. She sighed and cursed beneath her breath. “Ah, the news helicopter. Well… that’s certainly an unanticipated development.” She winced.

“If I could fly more than six feet I would come and pick you up,” Kara almost apologised for it. “Your driving leaves a lot to be desired.”

“Mhm,” Lena couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. “I guess it’s been a while. Who knew Shayla drove stick?” Her eyebrows wiggled in amusement.

“I’m glad you’re coming home early.” She could almost hear Kara biting her lip. “I was worried you might leave me here all alone… finding creative ways to fill the time…”

“Ellis?” Lena swallowed, hard.

“She just went down. I’d say we’ve got a few hours, maybe three if you’re lucky… she didn’t nap this afternoon.”

“I’ll be home soon.” Lena instinctively put her foot on the accelerator.

“The seatbelt, use it.”

…

She did well to hide how ravenous she felt, did well to hide the frustration that came with not having the vocabulary to describe those feelings. There was something delicious about bruises, the way they ached but not in an entirely unpleasant way, the way they ached but slightly tingled too, as if to remind her how precious and fragile this body was for the time being. 

There was one earned from bumping her elbow against the cabinet a few short days ago, and Kara couldn’t help but press it with more frequency as her heat drew in thicker. That, plus the scratch on the back of her hand. She rubbed her thumb against the change in texture, over the thin jaggedness of it, over the state that had never existed prior to nine months ago. According to the Lena she had another few more months of this before things returned to normal. Kara was determined to make the most of each lovely moment it.

The tiny one was asleep upstairs, producing nothing but breathy snores and the occasional deep, sleepy furrow of her brow on the baby monitor as if she were dreaming of only the most important things. She got it from the other mother, Kara was full of nothing but fondness over the thought. 

The interim between watching Lena drive home on the news network and Lena making her arrival was spent busying herself with a need for distraction, preening and checking for any baby spit she might have missed since showering, lighting candles, blowing the candles out incase it was too much, double-checking on their baby no less than once every ten minutes. A helicopter parent she would become yet, no doubt in anyone’s mind.

When the two succinct beeps signalled the gates at the bottom of the property were opening, Kara darted inside the powder room and checked herself over one last time. The slight sallow beneath her eyes made her look tired, but it wasn’t a sight that made her feel less any beautiful. There was something worth cherishing about these fleeting days of fragility, something worth enjoying because it gave contrast to her life. She tucked her curled blonde hair behind her ears and wiped away the tiny gleam of sweat from the apples of her cheeks. An anticipatory smile turned into a beaming grin as car wheels crunched over the white pebbled drive outside, announcing the clever one’s arrival.

It wasn't that the sex was terrible during the second and third trimester, it was just different, it was just soft, half-hearted, careful, thrumming with fear on Lena’s part that she would do something to hurt one of them. To compound the difficultness of it, as Kara’s body changed with pregnancy, becoming something that was both powerful and fragile, her desires shifted too; she yearned for bruises and bitemarks and other tiny precious wounds that Lena would have shrivelled into dust over had she merely heard a whispering of it. Kara inhaled deeply as she walked back into the living room, hopeful that today would be different, hopeful that today would be full of wonderful discoveries. 

It was a sunny day outside. The bay windows were almost blinding to look at from the refraction of light. Kara looked out to the front drive with narrowed eyes and didn’t recognise her for a moment. She watched Lena clamber out of the rusty Accord, utterly gobsmacked once she realised the big boss was dressed down. And she was. She was completely dressed down. And not in the Lena Luthor definition of the phrase either; which roughly meant swapping a tailored suit and Prada heels for tailored slacks and leather loafers — an outfit choice that she insisted for the entire fourteen hour duration of the home water birth was homely, dressed down attire. This, the woman outside in a baseball cap, pushing sunglasses up her nose, pushing up the sleeve of her loose t-shirt up her bicep as she grabbed things out of the trunk, was a fantasy that Kara never knew she had and was only now stumbling across on a moment to moment basis.

Unsure and deeply out of her element, aroused and embarrassed about it, the soft one sat down and rubbed her mouth. The blurred glass of the front door was darkened with movement and shadow, the wood bumped open with a hip as things were juggled between both arms and a water flask hung off the pinky for good measure.

“Hello to you too,” Lena puffed and smiled as the door was kicked closed. “Busy day?”

“Mhm. Oh! but not as busy as yours!” Kara caught herself.

“Well, nobody said being the boss was without its stresses.” Lena wiggled her brows and dumped things on the side table. “I’m one McQueen dress and a pair of Christian Louboutins light but I’ll live to fight another day. The disguise probably needed a bit more work.” She took a swig of water.

“Well it’s doing wonders for me.” Kara craned her neck and rubbed the side of it, astounded that a flannel shirt tied around the waist could be such an immense turn on. “You, er, you look good.” Kara smiled and nodded, embarrassed by the sudden wetness.

“I look good, huh?” Lena piqued a manicured brow and took a few gaited steps closer, showing off the new attire as if she were the butchest thing this side of province. “Does my girl have a thing for big tough Alpha types?” Lena narrowed her eyes slightly and pushed the short sleeves of her t-shirt up her arms, grinning and loving the attention.

“Hmm,” Kara pouted in thought. “I did marry the toughest one I could find. So sure, you might be onto something.” It earned an impressed smirk.

“Is that so?” Lena bit her bottom lip.

“Nobody said you were a wallflower.”

“You’re quite the catch yourself, Supergirl.”

“Ah ah,” Kara lifted her finger. “Maternity leave. I’m not Super if I can’t crash through walls or swoop down from the sky, or, you know, breastfeed and make a smoothie simultaneously.” The last part was said with slightly more exasperation.

“Well you’re Super to me,” Lena beamed and plonked herself down in the armchair a little less poised than usual. “A few months and you will be breastfeeding, making smoothies, and halting bank robberies for good measure.” She nodded reassuringly.

“Simultaneously? That sounds like it could get messy,” Kara chuckled.

“I told you I would support you going back to work when you’re ready, I meant it.”

“Strong, tough, and also very sweet.” Kara closed her eyes and sighed happily. “They were right, you are a catch.”

“How are you feeling? Have your hormones been wreaking havoc?”

“Do you want the truth or something a bit easier on your…” Kara glanced down to the large bulge in her wife’s jeans, cheeks pushed out, eyes darting back up to something other than the erection. “I can do either?”

“The truth. Unabridged, please.” Lena fluttered her long eyelashes.

“Well, my breasts are leaking, there’s stretch marks in places I didn’t even know possible, there are eight stitches holding my labia together, my womb is currently screaming at me to make another baby, my brain is screaming at my womb that it’s a trap.” Kara sighed and watched Lena’s expression fidget with confliction. “And on top of all of that, I masturbated three times today between mom-duties and it feels like I’m trying to put out an inferno with a watering can that has a hole in the bottom. I have never been more turned on than I am right now and my body is still a construction site. I could be better, I could be worse.”

“Okay, baby, first thing, your body is not a construction site. It’s a place of worship. _It’s the Vatican_.” Lena reminded with a deep, serious look. “Second, I knew this would be too much too soon. I’ll drive to the clinic and get a suppressant shot, it’s no problem—”

“You’re already in rut, plus, I _really_ don’t want you to do that.” Kara became antsy and overwhelmed. “I’m just trying to warn you about what’s underneath all of this. That’s all...” The light grey cardigan was fiddled with.

“You remember that I was down the business-end when you gave birth, right?” Lena lifted an amused brow. “We shower together in the morning, sometimes you even let me kiss you on places other than your mouth when I’ve been extra well-behaved. I’m very aware of what’s under that cardigan, and the thought of it alone is doing a lot for me right now.” It was said with dopiest, softest, most loving, tender-eyed expression.

Kara chewed her lip guiltily for a moment. “I shower before you wake up. I put concealer under my eyes and make sure everything is neat and tidy before you see me naked.” It was a guilt that Kara wanted removing from her conscious, that she needed to be absolved of before Lena got a rude awakening of the present state of things. “It’s not that I think you won’t think I’m beautiful, it’s not that. I love this body, I love that it made a perfect little baby. I love that it aches, that it gets sore, that I finally understand what people mean when they say their muscles feel tired. I love knowing what it feels like to be human. But… this is our first cycle since Ellis and I just… want you to be in the picture.” She closed her eyes, aware that none of it sound as erotic as she hoped to be in the moments preceding intimacy.

“Baby, c’mere,” Lena became soft and empathetic, a small pout working into her mouth as she opened her arms wider.

The soft one stood up, frustrated and only growing more frustrated with the inability to express what she meant. There was still so much of it underneath the surface, so much of it steeped between the things she felt capable of saying. Half of her frustrations were because of her heat, because of the undulating, pulsating, hungry feeling in her belly that wanted for nothing but tired muscles and her wife’s knot. The other half was maybe the fear that Lena wouldn’t reciprocate the desire for something a bit more passionate than the usual order of things.

She clambered into Lena’s lap and took some small comfort in the closeness of it.

The bare arms around her spine were warm and smooth. Shoulders rising, forearms tight, chest exhaling weighted sighs, Lena became the safe thing to make it all go away. The soft one burrowed her nose and found a spot on Lena’s neck that smelled of relief. She stayed there, quiet, smiling a bit when she felt the taut jaw tuck itself over her head.

“Your body is so beautiful and powerful.” She felt the wisps of baby hair above her forehead move with the tender admittance. “I’m in the picture, my head is in the game, and it’s you a thousand times, Kara Danvers,” Lena crooned.

Kara smirked as her forehead was pecked with kisses. “Using my maiden surname now?” She craned her brow.

“Only so you remember I replaced it with mine.”

“Your boner is pushing in my butt.”

“Sorry, I get _really_ excited when I remember you have my last name.” They both giggled, and Lena shuffled the piled Superhero on top of her lap to make a bit more room. “Kara Danvers, I am going to take you upstairs and we’re going to sixty-nine until the sun hides behind the clouds in embarrassment. Anything else you want to talk to me about before I do just that?”

“Baby,” Kara pulled back and lightly pressed her thumbs into the hollows of Lena’s cheekbones. “I didn’t say I didn’t like your boner pushing in my butt…” It was exhaled with a bite of the bottom lip, with a tinge of naughtiness to her voice.

“Baby!” Lena blurted and blushed, as if she were avoiding a clear trap. “That is… no… we’re… just no.” She shook her head.

“Excuse me?”

“That is. That is _barely_ scooting around the medical advice we were given, Kara.” Lena closed her eyes, pink cheeked, flustered, aroused beyond words and trying to dampen her growing interest. “I want to do that more than anything but without your powers I could hurt you…”

“So if I was human you would never fuck me like you do when I’m Super? You wouldn’t want to experiment and try new things?” Kara lifted a slightly accusing brow. “This is the only time in my life when I will ever be physically weaker than you and I want to enjoy it, baby.” She rubbed Lena’s shoulders and felt her start to wane. “Don’t you want to enjoy me?” She knew there could only be one answer, the correct one.

“I do, believe me… if only you knew how many times I’ve fantasized about having you sore and whimpering underneath me…” Lena closed her eyes and let the sentence hang. “It’s just your life experience is that of an indestructible woman, Kara. And that doesn’t intimidate me in the slightest. It just worries me that if I get too rough with you while you’re without powers… it could be overwhelming? I guess?” Her green eyes appeared again from behind her fluttering lids.

“I want it to be overwhelming.” Kara pressed forward and kissed her lips. “I want it to hurt, to ache, to make me sore, to make me so tired I can barely crawl. I want you to bite me and mean it. I want you to tell me you love me and mean it more. I want to get primal. I _want_ to be overwhelmed.” She emphasised with warm palms growing tight around the tautness of her wife’s jaw. “You’re the kind of woman who makes the thought of being overwhelmed by you very, very appealing.”

“It’s the flannel, isn’t it?” Lena chewed a weak grin. “Is that why my pretty girl is on me like a bruise today?” Her eyebrow piqued.

“Well, I was kinda hoping you might find the time to put some bruises on me…” Kara kissed the corner of her mouth, the cupid’s bow of her top lip, pecked her way around the outskirts of town until the big boss weakly growled because of it.

“Fuck,” Lena hissed.

She nestled and pushed her hips against the hard lump inside Lena’s jeans, and the fact Lena was wearing jeans was still as amusing as it was ten minutes ago. The t-shirt too. The t-shirt was the best part the outfit, the short sleeves riding up and showing off the slender lavender dips of muscles that never usually saw the light of day. Kara knitted her fingers behind the back of the growler’s neck and couldn’t help but giggle and blush, firmly in love and falling in love all over again, regardless.

“Let me make your bad day better,” Kara whispered huskily, pressing against the tip of her Alpha’s nose. “Take out your problems on me, baby, I can take it…”

When Lena pushed out of the chair and took Kara with her, it was surprising to say the least. Kara held on for dear life and couldn’t stop the giggles, thighs tight around the brooder’s hips, shushing noises that were mainly her own doing as Lena clambered up the stairs closer to the sleepy little human. They somehow made it passed the nursery without incident. The giggles stifled with tactical kisses. Lena reshuffling the soft one whenever the jostling movement towards the bedroom unseated Kara from her hips.

Lena threw her onto the bed hard enough to make her neck whip, growling under her breath with flared nostrils like a little beast that was failing in the art of remaining tame. The giggles ceased. The small, needy whimpers began. Kara closed her eyes and felt her guts thrum with the want for soreness. Her pristine, nothing out of place, always ready for a roundtable, god of all things, was standing at the foot of the bed with a slight glisten of sweat either side of her temples and her cock bulging the seam of the jeans. The baseball cap was doing things for her too. The silliness of it. The long raven swing of ponytail poking out of the back. Kara giggled and panted slightly, giddy and out of her element.

“Take your panties off and show me how wet you are, I want to watch you do it,” Lena whispered with a deep exhale, her green eyes slitted and heavy with arousal, hand slipping down her belly to unbutton her jeans.

Kara found herself useless once the line was uttered. Her eyes were glued on the creature at the end of the bed, her heart raced and span and dove and twirled. She did as she was told. She did it slowly, inching her panties down her thighs, more unbothered by her stretch marks than she anticipated she would be. Lena didn’t even notice them. She stood there with her shoulders rising, throat gulping, teeth gritting, sulphur blue veins bulging to the skin from the tension in her body. As soon as the panties came down, her deft fingers dove between her lips and gathered the thin wetness there.

Lena choked and nearly lost her mind.

“You perfect fucking thing,” Lena whimpered beneath a growl, eyes wide and glimmering with love, with hunger, with something… darker.

She pulled her hat off, tore off the flannel around her waist, freed her cock from the zipper of her jeans, a bead of precum rolling down the head of her womanhood as she stroked herself slowly, shivering, unable to take her eyes away from the pink swollen mess that Kara couldn’t help but tend too. It was a mess for all the right reasons. It was glistening, dripping, slick and only growing slicker at the promise of rough things and ashen bruises on her skin. Kara groaned and touched herself, touched herself even though it was sore, touched herself even though her body was still healing from bringing life into the world.

“Tell me what you want,” Lena hissed and shuddered, stroking herself and kicking down her jeans simultaneously. “Tell me every filthy thing you touch yourself too, tell me where you want me, how you want me, where your mind goes…” She closed her eyes and slackened.

Kara felt her breathing steep inside small, breathy moans. She rubbed her clit and arched, eyes clenched, empty, and hating the fact. “I want you to fuck me hard, fuck me like you don’t care if it hurts, push inside of me like you’re trying to prove a point.” Kara furrowed and whimpered at the thought. “I think about you pounding me when I touch myself, and I’m biting your forearm, I’m crying into the nook of your elbow, and you’re so deep but it’s still not deep enough… and you nibble the back of my ear and hiss how much you love me, and you get so deep inside of me that it makes my stomach sore… but it’s still not enough…”

Lena clambered on top of the bed, jaw hung, cock bouncing free, chest shuddering, eyes cracked wide with lust. She became all the more beautiful because of the unpreened nature of it all. Kara inhaled and lost herself in the smouldering heat of the green eyes that came to a rest above her own; she reached up and slipped her arms around the back of Lena’s neck, kissing and nibbling her plump bottom lip until the residue of crimson lipstick smudged and stained them both. Lena became a wild thing. She did. She kissed Kara back sloppily, tongue diving, teeth nibbling, inelegant, the heat of her mouth dripping into Kara’s own. She kissed Kara back and by god, she meant it.

Usually, undressing was an entwined task performed together. Lena would undo her bra, she would unzip Lena’s dress, clothes would come off piece by piece, giggles plentiful, and sometimes, if the Alpha had been particularly lovely that day, there would be a sloppy blow job thrown somewhere into the mix. But this, this wasn’t that. Lena ripped the cardigan off, tore the buttons open right off her blouse, came so close to the praecipe of hungered violence as she wrangled the bra free that the soft one forgot to cover her wet nipples…

“Is that.” Lena stopped and blinked, her brow craning slightly, eyes fixed on the two dusky pink nipples beading with milk. “Are you? Is that…?” She stumbled and grew wide-eyed.

The soft one’s arms moved quicker than hummingbird wings to cover up the evidence. Kara blushed and swallowed, eyes snapping either side in search of something to wipe herself with, automatically apologising for the inconvenience. She knew there and then that the humiliation was unfounded, undeserved even, but her body was in a state of duality, it belonged to herself but, also, it belonged to someone else; someone _tiny_ who required nutrients and warmth. Kara didn’t know how to be both things at once. A sexual being despite a mother. A sexual being despite a provider of sustenance. A sexual being despite the incredibly unsexual changes to her body.

“Don’t you dare,” Lena growled and pried her arms away. “So beautiful, you’re so womanly like this.” The Alpha refused to hear out the profuse, embarrassed apologies.

Her wrists were held firmly either side of the bed. A bead of milk dribbled down the curve of her breast, and the brooder wasn’t gentle in the slightest with her interest. Lena dove forward and ran her tongue over the trail of milk, around her puckering areola, teeth latching hard into the stiff nipple that bobbed inside her mouth. When the hard suck came, when the earth stopped and the wind no longer moved, Kara’s eyes snapped open and her stomach curled forward with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Lena shoved her back down and devoured the thin sweetness of her milk, sucking and nibbling and unbothered by the sore hisses.

“God you’re making me suffer.” Kara panted out something close to a chuckle, her sore nipples pulled and sucked within an inch of her sanity.

Lena peered at her fiercely, teeth grazing over the ridged texture of her nipples. “Then suffer,” she growled as her lips briefly came undone.

Kara lost her breath, suddenly made fragile and small in a way that lit fires inside her belly. The head on her breast nuzzled and gobbled, sucked and nibbled, hissed a tiny spattering of milk back on her breast with the weighty groans. Kara slipped her fingers along the wispy curls below her wife’s jet black hairline, nails digging into her head with each pulse of pain through her breast.

There was a forceful slap against her slick cunt, the lightning strike rode through her clit, rippled up her gut, stoked the fire, brewed a storm, caused a loud, violent sob that was neither entirely painful or pleasured. Kara clung on for dear life, huffing and whimpering as a pale muscular arm dove between her legs and fingers pushed back the hood.

“Protector of National City; Mother of My Children,” Lena huffed proudly, all beaming white teeth, the two pegged together as equally wondrous feats. “You’re so much perfect, so much wonderful.” The Alpha whimpered and closed her eyes, fingers webbing with arousal.

“I love you,” Kara whimpered, eyes fluttering closed, body tingling with new sensations and discoveries, moment to moment, second by second.

Lena was gentle as she worked down her pinkest parts, fingertips softly grazing her vulva, her labia, coated with wetness, careful not to disturb the stitches where flesh was still knitting itself back together. Her fingers darted back up to her clitoris and pressed quick soft circles into the bundle of nerves. Kara’s toes curled, and the moans became deep and thunderous.

A hand wrapped over her mouth to dull them. Kara snapped her eyes open, all the more turned on because of it.

“I want to enjoy you until I’ve decided I’m done, pretty girl,” Lena growled and pressed the hand tighter over her parted, moaning lips. “Please don’t wake the baby.” There was an air of sternness in the way she said it, but the tight circles against her clit were unrelenting, as if the act of keeping quiet was her burden to bear, alone.

Kara weakly nodded, aroused by the power game.

“Good girl,” Lena kissed the tip of her nose.

Lena pushed up and sat back on her knees, tugging off her t-shirt and unclasping her bra. When all of the accoutrements fell away, when she was completely naked, muscles tight, small brown nipples stiffened, the shadows of her abdominal muscles fidgeting on top of each other, a small smirk finally found its way into the corners of her lips. It was directed at the glistening mess of the pussy in front of her, at the way Kara couldn’t help but reach down and touch herself so deeply that it made the kind of sloppy, unholy noise that surely made the angels cover their ears in embarrassment. Kara on the other hand, she wasn’t embarrassed in the slightest. Her chest rose and crashed, her blue eyes glimmered with the deepest levels of arousal, and her fingers played with her pussy like it was an instrument to make symphonies with.

Lena dove between her legs and scooped up her thighs. She threw them over the flats of her shoulders where they couldn’t get in the way, kissing the inside of the soft one’s kneecaps, worshipped the light tanned flesh with her teeth, possessively.

“How hard?” Lena clarified, her eyes peering up over the flesh her mouth was busy making love to.

Kara swallowed and lost her breath. “As hard you can go…” she whimpered and reached for her wife, needily. “Show me things I haven’t felt before…”

When Lena pushed forward, the thighs on top of her shoulders followed with the forward motion. It left Kara’s hips tilting up and her belly curling in on itself, as if she were being made tiny and more manageable. Lena slapped her out of nowhere across the face. Kara gasped, and that was when the kiss was forced upon her, when her lips were nibbled, her stilting breaths gobbled, the hot sting across her cheek licked and kissed with attentiveness. 

Kara imagined the cupped-eared angels touching their pockets in search of a phone, ready to call the Big Man and tell him things were getting out of hand.

Lena heaved and trembled. “I love you, my pretty little thing…” Her eyebrows furrowed intensely, amazed and infuriated, possessive and adoring. She kissed her again, slightly softer this time. “ _All mine_.” She reminded, soothing herself slightly with the thought.

“All yours,” Kara whimpered and drew her nails down the fidgeting spine, soothing and calming her wild thing. “Always yours, always and always, show me how much you love me, I can handle it,” she cooed.

Her cheeks were spread and her tightest ring of muscle was rubbed and toyed with, darted inside of slightly with firm pressure. Kara wanted to weep in relief from the attention. Lena panted and groaned, eyes fluttering closed. She opened them after a moment, the wildfire of her rut devouring the green of her eyes into pitted black orbs that were focused solely on the soft one.

The friction of their skin was mitigated by the thin sweat that coated them both, their hands gliding over one another, fingers ghosting pink trails on one another’s flesh. Kara tucked her nose into the nook of gleaming muscle found between the throat and clavicle, teeth rattling softly against the bone as the fingers in her ass delved slightly deeper. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling to start. It was intrusive, steeped with a forbidden sense of naughtiness. There were things Supergirl could do behind closed doors, things her sensibilities would allow… and this… wasn’t one of them. 

Kara bit her bottom lip and enjoyed it all the more for that reason; for the fact the muscles in her ass were putting up a fight; for the fact she wasn’t Super and could therefore enjoy the forced surrender of her body. Kara cracked her eyes open as the fingers slipped out and something more substantial pressed against her asshole. 

“Baby wait—” 

Lena cut her off with a low, throaty growl.

Kara lost her breath as the cock slipped inside of her ass, and it didn’t stop, it was never ending, it delved deeper and deeper until her knuckles were white around the back of Lena’s neck, her mouth slightly agape with a constant stream of whimpers, her blue eyes cracking wider with each intrusive inch. The goddess on top of her just moaned and gripped her tighter.

A hand shot out as the final inch began to nudge inside. It made her instinctively push on Lena’s stomach to keep the length at bay, eyes clenched and beading with tears from the intensity. There was no doubt Lena loved her more than anything, even in the darkest moments of her rut. The Alpha stopped what she was doing, eyes darted, chest heaving, teetering on the cusp of her sensibilities while the soft one groaned and adjusted. There was a pause, thoughtful and deliberate. Lena kissed a small path around the outskirts of her wispy blonde hairline.

“I didn’t say I wanted you to stop,” Kara croaked with a gasp.

“Your hand is on my belly, love.” Lena dipped down and pressed kisses up her jaw until her lips came to rest beside the ear. “You don’t have to bite off more than you can chew, I hope you know that?”

“Shh! Shh-shh-shh! It’s perfect and it’s what I want.” Kara chuckled. “I like putting my hand on your tummy and feeling you push and take it anyway...” The warm body on top of her shuddered with arousal. “Does it feel good for you too, baby?” Kara already knew the answer.

“You feel amazing.” Lena slammed the last inch home.

Kara nearly shot up but a firm hand caught her throat and put her back down. The thrust left her open-mouthed, sobbing, silent, filled to the brim with more than what this body felt capable of handling. Her ass was on fire. It was stretched out and barely coping with the seven inches making room inside her guts. Somehow, the tenderness was still palpable. Lena scooped her up and leaned backward on her knees, kissing every bit of her mouth, kissing every inch of her jaw, kissing her and kissing her until the soft one was panting for no reason other than pleasure.

Despite the nature of her career, despite the need to be pristine and manicured, there was still a textured roughness found on her palms. It was as if the pads of her hands didn’t get the memo, as if they thought Lena was a rancher or a farmer, not the decision maker at the helm of a conglomerate, a scientist who cured impossible things. There was something quirky and sexy about it. Kara closed her eyes and shivered as the roughness of her hands rubbed up and down her gleaming spine reassuringly.

“Mine, all mine,” Lena hummed and began to thump her hips upwards. “My perfect little good girl.”

“Baby!” Kara lost her breath again and clung on for dear life. “Slow down, oh god, slow down—”

She whimpered and croaked as the hard cock in her ass beat her relentlessly like she had penances to pay. Her nipples were sucked one after the other, good and hard. It made her eyes roll into the back of her skull. It made her raw, aching body shiver with pleasure and soreness, simultaneously. Her dusky nipples were hard as pebbles, swollen and full, sore and tingling. Lena sucked them as deeply as her mouth would let her, and Kara couldn’t stop her spine slackening like a limp rag doll into the sturdy arms wrapped around her as the milk was drained out of her breasts by the hungry, untempered mouthful. The thrusting inside her ass didn’t stop for a moment. Not for a single second of respite. Kara dug hard into the flats of Lena’s shoulders, her eyes glistening and pearling, her teeth gritted together so hard it felt like they might burst. It was painful. It was overwhelming. It was humiliating, and, all the more delicious because her god of all things was the one doing it to her.

“Does your ass hurt, baby?” The well spoken cadence of Lena’s voice leaped and bounded over the words with little moans. “You feel so fucking good it’s indecent. My pretty girl suffering all for me…” It was groaned with pride.

“So deep.” Kara clinged tighter and watched the pupils locked on hers begin to dilate. “Deeper, go deeper,” she hissed and felt the arousal flood her body.

Lena’s lips found hers aggressively, they closed around them, nibbled them a little bit, her tongue pushing inside, dancing, twirling; claiming her soft one’s whimpers. Her hips thrusted so deeply that the slaps of their skin became thunderous against one another. The brass bed frame shooked and rattled. 

Kara choked with her whimpers. 

She held on so tightly to Lena’s entire body that her joints ached.

“Am I hurting you too much or are you really this _impossibly_ indestructible?” Lena lost her breath and laughed, her hips doing overtime, her tongue running the length of Kara’s throat as if she needed to feel the quivering muscles on her lips. “This. This is my new favourite way to fuck you, dirty girl.” Lena growled.

When the knot came, so did Kara. There was flood of warmth that pulsed from her fingers to her toes. A ripcurl that snapped through her belly. It was a rush of pleasure, too much for Kara to make sense of. She gasped, hands slapping and clawing at the little Alpha’s spine to keep her close. Lena began to pant and fuck her faster, harder, coming undone too. Kara’s eyes snapped open as teeth sunk into the side of her throat, fast and hard.

“Baby!” Kara managed, whimpering and out of her element.

The knot in her ass began to swell and sting. Lena thrusted it deeper, plugging her up and stretching her out so the flood of cum couldn’t slip south. Instead, it made a beeline for her guts with deep powerful spurts, pouring free. It swarmed her, coated her in insides with warmth, provided a slight distraction from the growing soreness from the reluctant muscles fidgeting around the base of the Alpha’s knot. Lena refused to let go with her teeth, still. The bite on the side of her throat was pulsing and sharp, bruising her skin and drawing blood to the surface.

Kara came again.

It was a reluctant sort of orgasm, one that was steeped in soreness, that only made her muscles ache all the more. Her hips shook, her body trembled, the stinging sensation inside her ass became more prominent of a problem. Kara pushed and slapped against Lena’s belly, groaning and coming undone as the hips between her thighs grinded deeper and deeper.

“I adore you,” Lena came undone from her throat with a deep moan, diving back to kiss and lick the divotted skin lightly, as if she were proud of her work. “My good girl, belly full of cum, marked, claimed, so small and pretty,” she groaned and threw her head back.

Kara sobbed with primal desperation, stuck in her arousal, stuck in how wonderful it was to be fragile. Her body was both delicate and defiant of the fact, reluctant and hungry, simultaneously. 

The sex before, when she was Super, didn’t make for solid comparison to what she was feeling here and now. The sex they had before was rougher than this at times, always perfect and satiating but incapable of being overwhelming. But this, right here, right now, wasn’t just overwhelming. It was mind blowing. It was revelatory.

Kara fisted the crumpled sheets and came again.

“Good girl,” Lena gobbled her panting lips and fucked against the swell of her knot, still.

The orgasm came with such intensity that she felt like she couldn’t breathe because of it. Kara pushed Lena with everything she had, with every ounce of fire she could muster. It was enough to knock the Alpha off balance and send her careening backwards on to her spine. Kara came with her, instantly, their bodies knotted and entwined with one another. She settled on top of Lena and grinded her hips down on to the smooth plain of her groin.

“Deeper,” Kara mumbled mindlessly and let herself go to places she hadn’t ventured before. “I want it deeper, harder, more,” she whimpered and closed her fluttering eyes.

She made a battering ram out of her big boss, pounded and grinded so hard that she became a wild thing because of it. Two rough palms found either side of her hips and guided the frenzied attack, squeezing her tight. Kara opened her eyes and looked at Lena, who looked back at her with the most glimmering, in love, adoring expression another person was capable of having.

Kara came undone again.

The orgasm was profound and never ending, it came in ripples and bursts and explosions deep within herself. Kara didn’t hold back, she squeezed Lena’s shoulders as tight as she could, teeth gritted, weeping, rocking, trembling and grunting. The sex when she was Super involved being tempered and measured, always, for fear of hurting Lena. The sex when she was pregnant involved being tempered and measured, always, for fear of Lena hurting either of them. Now they were on a level playing field and there was nothing to be fearful of… Kara became a new woman all together; powerful yet weak; fragile yet strong; in love and falling in love all the deeper.

She collapsed forward on her lover’s pale, glimmering muscles.

“You’re something else,” Kara whispered and felt her eyelids grow heavy.

“Me?” Lena slipped a smooth arm around her back, gasping and awestruck. “My goodness… you never cease to surprise me, my love.” She weakly grinned and kissed the exposed bit of neck resting beneath her chin.

There was a complete lack of response.

“Kara?” Lena whispered and craned her neck to look down at her wife. “Oh…”

The hero was fast asleep.

…

The sound of tiny cries stirred her immediately. Kara instinctively sat upright, wiping her cheek, forcing herself to be alert and awake. The movement awoke the sore, achy stretches of muscles in her body too. She winced and stumbled out of bed, and when she looked down, she was far more dressed than she had been in the moments that preceded her impromptu nap. She smiled and faintly remembered Lena fussing over her as she was half-asleep, pulling silky pyjama shorts up her hips, the matching camisole slipping over her head, the blankets pulled up around her, the warm tentative body snuggling deeper, the soft, breathy voice crooning into her neck.

The sound of Lena’s quiet voice cooing and hushing drew Kara’s attention.

She followed to its source, pushing the nursery door open slightly. The baby wasn’t in a good mood, hungry and squealing because of it, her tiny mouth wrenched open and her cheeks rosy and furious. Lena was slightly turned away from Kara, her eyes entirely fixed on the little miracle in her arms that she rocked slowly, comfortingly, hushing and cooing over her. For the briefest of moments, Kara grew tight and nervous, well aware her breasts were drained and sore.

“Just give me one moment, hungry girl,” Lena fussed over their daughter and reached for the baby bottle in the warmer on top of the drawers. “Oh!” She caught Kara looking at the pair of them. “Well hello to you too, Supergirl.” She grinned and tested the bottle on the inside of her forearm, her eyebrows lifting with amusement. “You’re just in time for dinner…”

“I can feed her,” Kara blurted because she felt like she ought to.

“Come here, come sit down with us.” Lena shifted in the armchair and made room.

Kara smiled and did as instructed, slipping into the small space between the chair arm and Lena’s ribs. It was warm and cosy, and the funniness didn’t go amiss upon her that her entire world was somehow capable of fitting inside the borders of an armchair. She huffed her blonde hair out of the way and pushed her cheek against Lena’s chest, her mouth pecking the clenched baby fist that swung angrily at her lips.

When she began to lift her camisole, just about managing to hold back the urge to wince, Lena’s hand softly brought a halt to it.

“Mommy deserves a little break,” Lena whispered at their daughter and fed her the bottle, the cries halting immediately into a comforted suckling noise.

“I could have fed her,” Kara insisted half-heartedly, quietly grateful that Lena didn’t throw out all of the formula as instructed. “But…” Lena craned her brow and waited for it. “Thank you for not making me,” she whispered and pecked her wife’s jaw.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore, you?”

“Sore.” Lena snorted a small chuckle. “You look like you got your beauty sleep though, beautiful and bright eyed as always.” The opportunity to compliment her wife didn’t pass her by.

“What were you two talking about while I was asleep?”

“Relational quantum mechanics and the subatomic particles that create fusion energy.” Lena danced her fingers over ten tiny baby toes, her eyes never moving from their daughter’s content, sleepy face. “She’s an observant pupil… between cuddles and dinner time.” Lena lifted a weighted, serious look.

“Who knows? Maybe she’ll be smarter than you one day.” Kara slung a leg over Lena’s hip and the snuggle was deepened. 

“And faster than you,” Lena chipped in with cheekiness to her voice. “Definitely faster than her brothers, that’s for sure.”

“Her brothers?” Kara furrowed her brow.

“Well.” Lena sighed and pressed a kiss on top of her head. “If this one is anything to go by we do make excellent babies… it would be a shame not to make a few more…”

Kara laughed so loud it startled the baby slightly. She tempered herself and hushed over their little one, hushed her back into a state of calm comforted suckles against her bottle.

“Eight stitches.” Kara levelled a serious look. “Maybe one more, maybe. But I will have to think about it...”

“You really do make fantastic babies.” Lena bit her bottom lip and eyed the one tucked in her forearm. "And I _really_ love helping you make them..."

 

[CLICK HERE FOR MORE STORIES](https://theevangelion.tumblr.com/stories)

 

 


End file.
